


I'm always successful

by Nitroglycerin



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Charles, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Omega Charles, Omega Verse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroglycerin/pseuds/Nitroglycerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is an omega who teaches a full class of alphas, one of them is trying to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm always successful

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me my English. Writing in different language is quite hard and it's not making me feel confident about it, but I need some practise. And I really need a beta reader, but I don't know where to find him. Is there someone interested?   
> BTW, this is not my best work, I guess there will be more mistakes than usual..it was just a moment idea.

Charles was currently sitting in his office at the school where he was teaching. He loved his job very much, not just he could teach other people to love biology and psychology, but also to see all of them grow to full adult being. He taught also at the university, but it couldn’t compare to teaching teens.

He was correcting tests from his alpha class. Naturally, they couldn’t teach betas and omegas in the same class as the alphas. He was staring at the test of Erik Lehnsherr, one of his most determined students, that would be of course ok, if he wasn’t determined not only in his marks. He was writing about betas and omegas, what they have common. Betas and omegas both can be claimed by alphas, they have the same scent, only omegas smell different – better during their heat cycle. Betas have lower chances to get pregnant and they are not so loyal as omegas.

At the end of the test, there was a small note, as usual.

_‚Professor Xavier,_

_I have always wanted to fuck you, to pin you to the wall and feel you clenching on my cock. During your lessons I can only imagine how would you feel naked under me, let me make it real. Let me pin you to your table and make you beg and crave for my touches. And everytime you would go to your office and see the table, you would remember me._

_E.L.‘_

Charles just sighed. For last two years Erik has been writing him these little notes. It was making him a bit uncomfortable, because he felt unfaithful to his husband and his alpha – Sebastian. Like Erik wrote, omegas are very loyal to their alpha and Charles was an omega, even when the whole school was convinced that he is a beta. It was for his safety. Sebastian just hid him during his heat.

He remembered the first time, when he met Sebastian. He was barely legal, fifteen years old, when his first heat hit him when he was walking from house of one of his friends – Hank. It was dark and he was scared, he ran quickly to his house, but he got caught by Sebastian and claimed in some dark alley. Since that day/night he was loyal to Sebastian and was happy that he was not pregnant. The reason why he didn’t tell about those notes to his husband was, Sebastian could get easily violent and jealous and he was worried about his student.

Charles heard a ring and he made his way with all the tests to his class, his class with Erik. It wasn’t far from his office. He entered the room and give to one of his students all tests to share them with others.

„So, I must tell you you suprised me. This topic really suited you. But to really finish this topic I would beg lad to answer your questions if you have.“ He smiled at his class and sit to his chair.

„I have always wondered, if there is a way to reclaim an omega from an alpha,“ said Erik a Charles had to suppress a moan of desperation. He exactly knew, why he had asked.

He sighed. „Yes, Erik, there are few ways. The first of course is to kill previous alpha, but we have laws, so it’s not legal. In past there were few causes where omegas were…sold in games, but you have to remember, that some game may win an omega, but it won’t fool the nature. Omega still remain loyal to his alpha. The easiest way is to wait for the heat of an omega and claim him during it, but you will have to hide from his last angry alpha.“ Smiled Charles.

Erik was for a while quiet, but then he continued. „And reclaiming a beta?“ Charles smile fell from his face.

„Well, it’s not that hard, they just have to want to be reclaimed, bond of alpha and beta is not so strong, but they can be only reclaimed by other beta.“ Erik looked disappointed, but finally satisfied with his answered quiestions. Charles could continue with his teaching.

 

 

Later that day Charles got himself to his office. He felt exhausted, his skin was pinching, he was sweating and his skin was shiny from it. It was like having a fever. His heat was building and he can’t leave the school, someone would notice it.

He will have to call Sebastian to pick him and he will be angry at him and it will hurt. Charles always blamed Sebastian of being paranoid, but now he couldn’t wonder why. He could already feel his slick covering his thighs pouring through his pants. He was shivering.

Before he got himself to his phone, there was sudden knock on his door and before he could stop other person entering his room, Erik opened the door. „Professor, I…,“ he stopped himself. He could smell the scent of omega in heat.

Charles started to crawl further from his student. Erik’s pupils widened and his eyes went dark. He made few strides and was bending himself above Charles. „You are truly not a beta, what a luck,“ said Erik with voice full of passion.

„Erik, please, leave my office, if you need something, it can surely wait.“

„Already begging, Charles? I was almost losing my hopes, that I won’t get you, and I have you finally in my clutches and am not going to leave,“ chuckled Erik and helped Charles on his own feet. Then, like he promised, pinned him to the wall behind him. He ripped off Charles sweater and pull him to a fiery kiss. Erik pushed his tongue to his mouth and tasted him deeply. He was exploring each part of Charles‘ mouth.

His hand was sliding over professor’s bared chest and down to his pants. „No, Erik, stop, please!“ whined Charles and tried to push him away from him.

„What? Don’t you want me to be your alpha? I’ll be better than your husband!“ Erik was truly determined. But he didn’t stop, he just opened his pants and shoved them down to his ankles. Before Charles could do anything, he was faced to the wall. „You can’t imagine, how long I have wanted this. Even when I thought you are a beta. This is even better.“

With that Erik’s head disappeared between his ass cheeks and Charles moaned in shock and in pleasure Erik’s tongue was giving him. Erik was happily humming, he was enjoying the taste he has desire for so long. He circled Charles tensed muscle and pushed the tip of his tongue inside for more taste. He was handling Charles until he put himself to relax.

Charles stopped trying to fight. He couldn’t, he was too overpowered by the might Erik has as an alpha.

Erik straightened himself and kissed Charles shoulder. Even when he knew, Charles does not need any other stretching, he wanted to be sure, it won’t hurt him. He slid with his hand to his rim and carefully pushed one finger inside him, listening to the awesome sound Charles was making under him. He kept pulling out and in before adding other finger inside his dear professor. With a wet sound he withdrew his digits out of him and prepare to penetrate him with his cock.

„W-wait! Are you sure you want to bind yourself to an old professor? Breaking a bond hurts.“ Charles groaned.

Erik let out a little chuckle. „Charles, you are not ten years older than me, probably less then ten. I was not waiting so long just to let you go after it,“ whispered to his ear Erik and then shoved himself with his full length and both of them groaned. Erik deeply. It was incredible feeling to be finally in Charles, to feel him clenching around him, to feel his warm and slick on his skin. He couldn’t wait for Charles to adjust, he just started jabbing inside him – hard.

The professor had to use his palm to protect himself from pushing to the wall. It didn’t hurt, his heat prepared him enough. And he felt himself pleasantly full. He was successfully suppressing the bad feeling that he is not loyal to his alpha. Charles‘ face was pushed to the wall.

Erik pulled himself almost out of Charles before he shoved again into him. He fisted Charles hair and dragged Charles head to a side. He could see a Shaw’s mark on Charles‘ neck. Erik frowned and buried himself fully into Charles and came. His cock started to form and he knotted Charles. With last cum he marked Charles with his teeth. He broke his skin as he claimed his new omega.

Charles quietly whined as the old bond broke and new was made. Erik withdrew his head and Charles sighed. „You know, that because of you I will have to quit my job, right?“

„I hope so. It would be unheard – working pregnant omega,“ said lazily Erik and waited for his knot to get to normal.

„What? You can’t know, that I’ll be pregnant.“

„Because I am always successful.“

 


End file.
